Mortelle and Friends
by Mitzia
Summary: Mortelle T. Spears is William's little sister who starts working at the Dispatch building. She soon befriends the energetic Grell, the playboy Ronald, the quiet Alan, and the mischievous Eric. With these group of troublemakers, anything is possible. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

I dashed off to the Dispatch building where my older brother, William worked. I just turned sixteen yesterday, so now I can become a full fledge shinigami. Now I can work on the souls of the dead with my brother and his friends.

It was early morning and it was bright out like it normally was. Despite what humans say, the underworld is actually a pretty nice place. It was always sunny, which is a waste because we all need to sleep. That's how most of us spend our lives when we're little. Just sleeping. We're raised with a ton of discipline so we take our jobs seriously, so there is no time for fooling around. Sleeping is all we do.

I ran past the huge fountain in Center Square and up the steps of the Dispatch building. It was so huge, like a mansion for work. William was at the door.

"Hiya bro! When do I get to work?" I greeted cheerfully. I was too damn excited. He sighed and adjusted his glasses with the death scythe he had in hand.

"You'll have to wait for it, Mortelle. You don't just get a scythe for being sixteen," he said emotionlessly. I pouted as he led me in the mansion-like building.

It was like a palace inside too. It was perfectly clean and literally shining. It didn't help that everything was either white or very light blue. The walls mostly occupied windows which allowed the clear blue sky to shine in.

There were tons of desks and shinigamis working as far as the eye could see. Some were walking from place to place in an orderly fashion with perfect posture and a stern face. So this is what it's like to work.

To try and copy them, I held my head and chest high to try and make my posture perfect. In reality, I looked like a kid pretending to be a soldier.

William stopped at a desk with a nameplate that said "Mortelle T. Spears" on it and turned to me. "Mortelle, what are you doing?" he reluctantly asked. I exhaled deeply and slouched.

"Trying to be an adult," I whimpered. He sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Just do your work and no one will know the difference."

"Oh Will! Who is this girl? Are you cheating on me?"

Behind my brother, a shinigami in red ran over and tried to glomp him, but only got a punch in the face. The person sat on the floor next to him.

"Grell, don't you have work to do?" William asked. The red man looked up with tears in his eyes.

"But Will! I wanted to see you! Can't you be a little bit nicer?" he slurred.

"Nope!" I replied. Grell looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm Mortelle T. Spears! Nice to meet you!" I greeted. Grell raised an eyebrow.

"Will has a sister and he didn't tell me?! How cold!" he pouted. Will sighed.

"Grell, shut up. Mortelle, get to work." And with that, my brother walked down a long corridor to do whatever it was he had to do.

Someone put an arm around me and I saw it was Grell. "So what's he like at home?" Grell asked.

"Exactly like that," I sighed. Grell sighed.

"You're new, right?"

"Sure am."

"Want to meet my shinigami friends?"

"Okay!"

Work seems like a lot of fun.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I've always wanted to know what it's like being a shinigami, so I made this story. :D Hope you will enjoy it! ^_^**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	2. Chapter 2

Grell and I skipped through hallway after hallway, arms connected. Grell, being a lot taller than me, practically dragged me to our destination.

He took me to a room that had a perfect view of Center Square. You could perfectly see the fountain glistening in the sun's rays. In the room itself, there were three reapers.

"Oi Grell. Who's this?" A man with blonde hair with a cornrow hairstyle stood up. He took a large step and was inches from my face, examining it closely.

"I'm Mortelle T. Spears. Can you please move? Your breath smells bad," I said, stepping back to inhale oxygen. Any more of the fumes he was emitting and Grell would have to look at my cinematic record. The occupants of the room laughed hoarsely.

"T. Spears? Like William T. Spears?" another blond man asked. The back of his head was black and his black suit brought out his captivating green eyes.

It was love at first sight.

"William has a sister. Didn't you know that?" the last person said. He had short brown hair and narrow green eyes. They looked like they could glow in the dark.

"I can't believe how rude she is," the smelly man said. Him and the others started arguing over who smelled worse.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Grell.

"The smelly one is Eric, the nerdy one is Alan, and that troublemaker is Ronald," Grell said.

So his name is Ronald. Cute.

"I do have a question for the little lady though," Alan said. The fighting stopped and the boys all looked at me. "How come you don't have glasses and why are your eyes brown instead of green?" The boys examined my face closely again. Ronald stepped forward and cupped my face in his big, warm hands.

"Yeah, her eyes sure are strange," he said. With every word, his breath moved against my skin, making my face unbearable hot.

"I wear colored contacts. Glasses are not my style," I said.

"You can do that?" Eric asked.

"It's not breaking any rules. Contacts are an alternative for glasses. Anyway Eric, if you got them, you'd just look butt ugly," I snickered.

Everyone started laughing at Eric and suddenly went dead silent. "Is everybody working?" I heard my brother asked behind us. The four men puffed up their chests and saluted to Will

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed. Will walked away and I started laughing like hell. Maybe I will fit in here.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Writing this story is fun. ^_^ Just for the record, there aren't any real pairings, so don't think Mortelle will end up with Ronald. It's just a hilarious one-sided thingymabob. :P**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald and Grell were the only ones in the lounge the next day drinking coffee.

"Hey Mortelle! How's my favorite female doing?" Grell cheered as he hugged me.

"Favorite female? What's this about?" I asked.

"It's been a while since we made a female companion," Ronald said.

A female companion. I'm moving up the ranks at a high pace.

"Ronald! I'm a female companion too you know!" the red man yelled.

"I know a lady when I see one and I only see one," He pointed at me.

So I'm a lady to him. Score!

Grell pouted as I examined him closely. I could see him in a dress, but that's because of his girlish face and long hair. Other than that, his figure was male, unless he was packing something I couldn't see.

Ronald and Grell started arguing and I took up the opportunity while it was still there. I rubbed my hands along Grell's chest.

Flat. Flatter than flat.

"You're not a girl. There's no boobs here!" I taunted. Grell blushed and jumped away from me, covering his "boobs."

"How dare you grope such a beautiful woman without permission!" he yelled.

"Where's the beautiful woman?" Ronald laughed. His laugh was so cute.

As some sort of surprise attack, Grell reached out and grabbed my boobs. With one squeeze, he stopped and I heard a growl, along with Ronald's adorable laugh.

"How are yours bigger than mine?!" the gender confused one said.

"That's because I'm a real girl," I said. Grell pouted and the door opened.

Grell and I turned to see Eric, Alan, and my brother. It must have been so awkward for them, especially William. It's not every day you see your sister being groped by your gender confused co-worker. It's not like I care how he feels either. I was dying of laughter with Eric and Ronald when my brother just closed the door as calmly as he opened it.

"Will!" Grell screamed as he opened the door again.

We're not sure what happened next, but the bruises left of Grell's chest from my brother might swell soon and he'll get the boobs he has always wanted.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**It's nice putting some of my real life humor in a story :P **

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the office a bit depressed. Every reaper I saw has a death scythe whether it was big or small. Except me.

Some of them had ones that resembled hedge clippers and others had scissors. That others being Grell.

"What's wrong, Mortelle?" Grell asked after running away from my brother for God knows what reason.

"I want a death scythe," I mumbled. Grell chuckled under his breath.

"Didn't you get one when you joined?"

"No. They told me I'd be in Management and that was it."

Eric, Alan, and Ronald walked over to my desk. "Hey what's wrong?" they all asked.

"Our little friend here wants a death scythe," Grell explained.

"Didn't you get one when you joined?" they all said in perfect unison.

"Why did everyone get one but me?!" I cried as I buried my face in my arms.

"Who gave you the tour of the office?" Alan asked.

"My brother," I whimpered.

"Should we ask Willian for one?" Eric asked.

"No!" everyone yelled.

"What?"

"Will won't give her shit," Grell said.

"But we could," Alan said. I looked up and everyone was looking at Grell.

"What is it?" he asked. Ronald put his hands in Grell's red coat and pulled out two pairs of scissors.

"Here you go, Mortelle," he said, handing me a scissors.

That was the first time he said my name and this was the first thing he ever gave me.

"Ronald! That's mine!" Grell whined.

"You'll get your chainsaw back soon enough. But then again, Will'll probably find another reason to punish you," Alan said.

"I'm an angel! What are you talking about?!" Grell screamed.

"If only you were an angel. Then we wouldn't have to deal with you," Eric said.

"That's mean!"

"What happened to your death scythe anyway?" I asked.

"He was causing trouble in the human world," Alan said.

The human world. If I wasn't in Management, I'd be there reaping the hell out of those poor humans.

"Ooh! Take me! Take me there please!" I cheered.

"You need a death scythe to go there," Eric said.

"I do have a death scythe. Haven't you been listening at all?" I said, holding up my scissors.

My scissors were taken by someone behind me. "Hey! What the- ah! Will!"

"Are you doing your work, Mortelle?" he asked.

"Um, yeah," I mumbled. Will gave Grell his scissors and walked away.

"Hey, Will. Why can't Mort have a scythe?" Eric asked.

"Don't call me Mort!"

Will slowly turned around. "Because I say so."

The way he said it sent shivers down all of our spines. Alan put a hand on Eric's shoulder. "That's why we don't ask him."


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into the lounge room and only found Alan. He was sitting by the window reading a large book. "Where is everybody?" I asked. He looked up at me and then back to his book.

"They went to the human world for a mission," he said.

"Did they leave you here?" I asked. His eyebrow twitched slightly as he answered.

"I wasn't asked to come along," he said. It was obvious he was clenching his teeth, trying to hide his irritation. I plopped on a chair next to him and stared at him. Ever since I started working and became friends with them, I never really got to know Alan. Maybe now was a perfect opportunity.

"So…"

"So?"

"What are you reading?" I asked. I had nothing else to really ask him.

"The dictionary," he replied nonchalantly.

The dictionary?! Who the hell reads a dictionary?!

"Is it…fun?" I asked.

"It's very interesting."

We are thinking of the same dictionary right?

"Maybe the others should read it. Then they'd get smarter," I said. Alan looked at me and held out the book to me.

"I'll lend it to you if you want," he said. I took the thick book and he stood up. The other reaper ruffled my hair and walked out the door. I stood in the now empty room with a dictionary in hand. Am I seriously going to read this?

I shrugged to myself and opened the dictionary to a random page. The small printed words were all circled in some sort of red ink. I flipped through the pages and saw that every word was circled as well. I walked out of the room and saw Alan walking down the hall.

"Yo Alan! Come here for a second!" I yelled. Alan stopped and turned around. I ran up to him and held out the dictionary.

"Is something wrong, Mortelle?" he asked.

"How come all of the words are circled?" I asked. Alan took a quick glance at the circled words.

"Those are words that I learned from reading this." I looked at some of the words that were circled.

"So you didn't know what a gardener is?" I asked, seeing the word circled.

Alan put a hand on his chin. "I find them to be a very intriguing animal," he said.

"You…you do it's an occupation, not an…animal…right?" I said. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, I'm fairly certain it's an animal. Perhaps it's a fish." That being said, Alan walked away to do whatever it is Alan's do.

You know, I always thought Alan was the smart one. After today's experience, Eric seems smarter than him. That is sadly saying something.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I had no ideas for a new chapter, so I looked up random words and found intelligent and illusion. Then this baby was born :P ...is it obvious I got nothing else to say? (^_^"')**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey guys, I have a question."

"What is it, Mortelle?"

"Why the fuck are we in a forest?"

The gang and I were being eaten alive by mosquitos in a heavily plant populated area. Grell was spraying his exposed arms and legs with bug repellent. "That's what I'd like to know," he grumbled.

"You're the one who brought us here!" the boys yelled.

"Oh…I was?" Grell said cheekily.

"We're looking for roses," Alan said.

"He does mean the flower rose, right?" I asked Ronald and Eric.

"Um, yeah? What else would we be looking for?" Eric said. Maybe he doesn't know about Alan's hidden stupidity.

"Next question, why are we looking for roses?" I asked.

"Grell's lady friend in the human world is going to die soon," Ronald said.

"'Tis a sad tragedy," Grell said, biting his fingernails dramatically.

"And how is she going to die?" Eric asked.

"By my death scythe," he cooed.

"So why are we getting roses?"

"She loves roses."

"If she's going to die, then why the hell are getting them?"

"To send her away peacefully."

"How can she go peacefully when she's killed with a death scythe?"

Silence. I broke them down which wasn't hard to do. They all exchanged glances with confused looks, indicating they had no idea what to say next. "I'm leaving," I said, turning around to find my way back to the Dispatch building.

"I'll come with you, Mortty," Ronald said, placing his large hands on my back.

Mortty was such a cute nickname from such a cute guy.

"Me too, Mort," Eric said.

Mort was such an uncute nickname from such an uncute guy.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled.

"Why not?! How about I call you squirt!" Eric yelled. Anger welled up inside me and I kicked up my leg with a ton of force. I was intending to get his face, but I missed…technically.

My kick didn't reach his head or his stomach. It reached his balls which is okay, for me anyway.

Eric fell to his knees, clutching his stomach in immense pain. "Who's the squirt now?!" I yelled. The boys around me starting laughing like hell.

"You'll…pay for that," Eric mumbled through the pain.

"What the hell are you going to do on the ground?" I taunted. Eric tried getting back up, but fell again.

It must really suck being a dude.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This was a shitty chapter inspired by the word forest and a boy I kicked in the balls today.**

**Until next time, sayonara~!**


End file.
